conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Iraqistan Protests
The Iraqistan 2011 Protests began on March 7, 2011 consisting of anti-Democracy/pro-Islamic government protesters and counter protesters supporting Democracy and civil freedoms following a series of terrorism bombing attacks against Iraqistani federal government buildings on March 5th. A group calling itself the Islamist Syrian National Liberation announced its responsibility for the attacks, demanding the end to the Iraqistani democracy, the liberation of Syria and a return to Sharia government. The Security Alliance confirmed the ISNL is affiliated with the terrorist group al-Qaeda, who has a continued presence in Iraqistan since its formation in 2007. Protests Protesting began on March 7th by supporters of the movement to liberate Syria. The groups began fairly small. Counter protests began hours later, which quickly outnumbered the anti-Democracy movement. Both sides protests broke out in Syria and Iraq provinces while pro-Democracy counter protests appeared in Western Iran. Anti-Democracy demonstrations continued to grow more intense throughout the 8th as clashes between anti-Iraqistan protesters and pro-Democracy counter demonstrations broke out in Syria and Iraq provinces. ISNL supporters continued violent protests, damaging vehicles and throwing rocks at government buildings. Iraqistani police forces maintained overall security of government offices in the Syria province. Anti-ISNL demonstrators clashed with ISNL supporters at one point in Damascus in which thirty were injured, many of them ISNL supporters. Pro-Iraqistan support continued to outnumber ISNL and anti-Democracy supporters. Rioting On March 9th, rioting broke out in Syria province. ISNL supporters began violent attacks against government offices, police stations and pro-government supporters. Anti-Democracy rioters were supported by what the Iraqistani government claimed to be ISNL members, who opened fire with automatic weapons against police vehicles at checkpoints in the major cities as well as gun attacks against a Ministry of Education building in Aleppo. Several police officers were injured during a large riot in Damascus. Iraqistani soldiers were called in and fired on rioters who threw molotov fire bombs and rocks. As night fell, several civilians were reported injured from a fire attack against a women's school. Iraqistani soldiers were deployed to support police forces as rioting continued into the night. Further Terrorism In the morning of March 10th, bombs exploded in Baghdad apartment highrises, which had been constructed by the Union of Everett, housing civilian residents. Three car bombs were stopped at check points in Syria province, with one going off, killing two Iraqistani soldiers. An hour later, one of the three 20 floor apartment buildings collapsed. A car bomb was discovered outside of the Iraqistani judicial building in Baghdad and the building was evacuated. An attempt the disarm the bomb failed and it exploded. A suicide bomber also struck a bus in Western Iran province. Iraqistan declared a state of emergency and an hour later, President Jalal Talabani threatened in a national announcement that no one involved in the bombings would be given justice, just death. This echoed the 2006 and 2007 counter terrorism sweeps that took place in the first years of Iraqistani independence. The Union of Everett and Iraqistan agreed to an activation of the Security Alliance and Baghdad's Automated Forces Station activated. Droids were deployed to key cities and check points to heighten and tighten security. In the Union of Everett, the terrorism level was brought to a Code YELLOW Alert 3 and travellers to Iraqistan were advised regarding terrorism and rioting. The Everetti embassy declared a Code RED Alert 2 and most officials evacuated to the EVS Victory aircraft carrier ported in Israel. Civil War On March 15th an incident broke out at Iraqistan's Aleppo army base in which former Syrian soldiers opened fire on Iraqistani soldiers in support of the ISNL movement. For several hours fighting continued at the base before Everetti droids arrived to back up Iraqistani forces. The news of the incident spread to other Syrian bases and other incidents of mutiny and treason broke out. Syria province forces divided into pro-ISNL and pro-Iraqistan forces and fighting began on early morning of the 16th. The Syrian forces numbered at an estimated 4,500 troops. Pro-Iraqistan forces were divided between those who wanted to fight against the insurrection and others who refused to enter combat against their own fellow Syrians. Forces were later deployed from Iraq province to aid in fighting the Syrian insurrection. By nightfall of the 16th the Syrian insurrection grew to over 10,000 pro-ISNL troops. For several days fighting continued in Syria province between ISNL supporters and insurrection and the Iraqistani army. By March 21st, much of the insurrection had been forced west. The now ISNL stronghold, Aleppo, had begun to suffer from shelling by Iraqistani forces from the east. While the Syrian insurrection was failing, the ISNL continued insurgent and terrorist operations, committing bombing attacks over the 19th and 20th weekend, striking highways with IEDs and car bombs at checkpoints. Only one successful terrorist attack struck a government office in Kuwait City, Kuwait province. Al Qaeda announced it was responsible for the attack and that more would follow, announcing the reorganization of Tanzim Qaidat al-Jihad fi Bilad al-Rafidayn, formerly "Al Qaeda in Iraq" during the 2003 Iraq War. Iraqistan announced the mobilization of its full armed forces on March 22nd and declared a state of emergency nationwide. At the same time Iraqistan called for the PSF Alliance to prepare for a long term war in Iraqistan against global terrorism and requested additional droid support from the Union of Everett. On March 25th, additional droid forces arrived in Syria province numbering 50,000. By March 28th Syrian rebel forces announced surrender as Iraqistani forces pushed into Aleppo. Following the rebel surrender, the ISNL announced it will continue insurgent attacks and threatened civilian tolls in Iraq province if Syria was not allowed to secede. Category:Iraqistan Category:Events